GNE-01 Proto Gundam
History Shortly after breaking off of the Earth Sphere Federation, Star Strike began experimenting with the Psychoframe and ZERO System. The purpose was to study the effects on a mobile suit that could simultaneously use both features at the same time and the potential effects this may have on a GN Drive or GN Drive Tau. The data collected would later be used for the refit of the GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian and for the construction of the GNC-5 Legend. Design The Proto Gundam was designed to test new technologies as well as the psychoframe and ZERO System. This allowed the mobile suit to be compatible to a wide range of weapons and armaments, but because it rarely saw actual combat, it relied on it's standard equipment. Psychoframe The Proto Gundam was the first mobile suit designed by Syrene Gaze that utilized psychoframe. Syrene drew extensively from knowledge and data that could be collected from combat data from both the Hi-v and the RX-0 in order to properly design the unit. Rather than following the RX-0 in requiring the armor to expand in order to utilize the psychoframe, Syrene instead learned how to place the psycommu receptors inside the metal itself, rather than on the frame, saving much space and effectively miniaturizing the feature. ZERO System The ZERO System of the Proto Gundam was considerably toned down compared to Wing Zero. It would have been considerably difficult to restrain and subdue the pilot should they become overwhelmed by the system. Another reason the system was toned down was to reduce pilot stress while the NT-D was active, allowing easier focus and skill behind the controls. Holographic Projection and Synthesis System The Proto Gundam was host to a unique and experimental system that could potentially revolutionize piloting of mobile suits. The new system involved a highly advanced holographic projection system combined with both the psychoframe and ZERO System. While most pilots usually sat inside the cockpit, the new system was designed to let the pilot abandon the controls and manipulate the machine entirely through mind and body. This was done through a complex combination of Quantum Brainwaves and Psycommu to transmit thoughts, commands, and movements directly into the Gundam itself. The system relied on the ZERO System to improve the reaction rate of the pilot to best match the mobility of the machine. When the system was inactive, the pilot controlled the mobile suit normally. However, when it became active, the controls moved away from the pilot, allowing them to stand at full height and take complete control of the machine. Once active, the system created a perfect holographic projection over the pilot of the mobile suit. This allowed an easier bridge of body and machine as the pilot could now visualize themselves as the machine. Because it required more space for the pilot to operate this system, the cockpit was enlarged. Post Testing After the primary testing was complete, the Proto Gundam was modified to allow it to fully participate in combat. However it would still test new and experimental technologies. This included several new armor frames designed to fit different styles of combat. Remote Frame The Remote Frame was the second phase of testing conducted by Star Strike. Having collected satisfactory data concerning normal operation of the new features, Syrene believed it was time to experiment with how well the pilot could handle both the mobile suit and remote weaponry at the same time. For this the Proto Gundam was modified to swap armors. The Remote Frame was lighter and more flexible, which improved speed and mobility, but came at the cost of slightly diminished armor durability. The Remote Frame was later combined with the Standard Frame to produce the General Frame. General Frame The Remote Frame was later combined with the Standard Frame to create the General Frame, which enabled the Proto Gundam to perform in combat outside of testing. The new frame included the addition of GN Micro Missiles and an additional beam saber. Additional Equipment *'GN Micro Missiles' *'Beam Saber' Powershot Frame The Powershot Frame was designed with long range combat in mind. To accomadate the role of the new equipment, the powershot frame was installed with 2 holographic sniping cameras, one on the head and the other in the chest. The armor traded the wing bits for two high powered GN Long Cannons. These cannons operated the same way as sniper rifles, but with more firepower. For medium and close range, the powershot was given two GN Pistols similar to Cheridum Gundam. These pistols could be modified by combining them with the pistol bits, which were based after Zabanya. The pistols could be further enhanced by combining them with the beam sabers, creating the GN Buster Pistol Bayonets. This figuration gave the pistols the firepower of a beam rifle while allowing them to double as effective melee weapons. To compensate for the removal of the wing bits, the powershot frame came equipped with 6 collapsible Shield Bits that were stored on the back. Also, due to the size of the long cannons, the Gundam Shield was incompatible with the design. The design was inspired by Gundam Meister Longshot's piloting in the Agas Sniper Armor and also like the Agas, the Powershot Frame could easily be swapped out for the General Frame. Additional Equipment *'GN Long Cannons x2' *'Shield Bits x6' *'GN Sniper Rifle' *'GN Pistols x2' *'GN Pistol Bits x4' Burst Frame As the Powershot Frame was designed to maximize the Proto Gundan's long range capability, the Burst Frame was intended to bring out the mobile suit's potential in heavy firepower. For this Syrene Gaze borrowed several elements from both Serave Gundam and Raphael Gundam Dominions. For external armaments the Proto Gundam was given two GN Bazooka V's. These were based after the GN Bazooka II's used by Serave Gundam, as they could combine for several other configurations to boost firepower. Also, two additional GN Bazooka's were mounted on the shoulders. While mounted, the bazooka's operate the same as the cannons used by Raphael Dominions and could additionally combine their firepower with the other bazooka's to fire either a continous barrage or one massive particle beam. The Burst Frame was the most unique of the armors in that it also gave Proto Gundam a backpack unit. Like Raphael, the secondary unit posed as both backpack and armor. This backpack unit was named Buster. When deployed, Buster's primary armaments were the Proto Gundam's second beam saber and the shoulder mounted bazookas. Unlike previous backpack units, Buster was designed to be a high mobility heavy firepower type. Buster could either be controlled remotely via Quantum Brainwaves or the pilot could the cockpit into Buster for direct piloting or as an emergancy escape. To compensate for the higher particle requirements, the Burst Frame came with an additional 3 GN Drive Taus, one of which went into the weapons and the other two were installed into Buster. Additional Equipment: *'GN Bazooka V x4' *''Buster'' (Backpack/Armor Partner Unit) *'Three Additional GN Drive Taus' *'Knee Cannons x2' Aero Frame After the completion of the True Guardian Aero Type, Syrene Gaze and Strafe Lenardo decided to incorporate several elements from the mobile suit and of Gundam Harute into the Proto Gundam. This new frame was designed to maximize mobility and maneuverability for a new transformable frame. The Aero Frame would constribute greatly to the development of the GNC-5 Legend. Like the Harute, the Aero Frame was equipped with two GN Cannons mounted on the back. These cannons were designed to double as high output GN Verniers and as binders to both conserve space and maximize utility. Also, like Harute, the Proto Gundam recieved two GN Sword Rifle II's. These were updated versions of the sword rifles originally used by Harute. All of it's functions were improved to meet modern standards, including the Scizzor function. The hands of the Proto Gundam were switched out with a newer version of the GN Beam Claws used by the Garazzo. These were unchanged in function but were miniaturized to improve flexibility of the fingers. In fighter mode, the GN Beam Claws could be used in hit and run attacks by aiming the beams to face both sides of the Proto Gundam. Drawing from the Reborns Gundam, the Aero Type was equipped with four cannon bits. These bits functioned similar to the Large GN Fin Fangs in that while docked, the bits acted as additional beam cannons. However unlike the fin fangs, these were designed entirely for long range attack. These bits replaced the Wing Bits of the General Frame. Additional Equipment: *'GN Binder Cannons x2' *'GN Sword Rifle II x2' *'GN Beam Claws' *'GN Cannon Bits x4' Saber Frame Designed to maximize the Proto Gundam's melee capability, Syrene Gaze created an frame that was both highly flexible and durable. For it's armaments, Syrene researched the 7 Swords System for both Exia and 00 Gundam. On the back of the Saber Frame are six GN Sword Bits. These bits can be used either as remote weapons or as hand held swords. Unlike the original version sword bits, these could not combine with the GN Sword used by the Saber Frame. The GN Sword used by the saber frame was an updated version of the GN Sword VII used by the True Guardian. The new sword was both slimmer and sharper. Rather than folding the blade along the hilt, the new GN Sword simply slid the blade underneath the arm. The Saber Frame also included 2 new GN Daggers. These were smaller versions of the daggers used by Exia and were constructed out of condenser material to improve cutting ability. The daggers were stored on the waist of the Proto Gundam inside two small binders. Below the daggers were two additional beam sabers, both also stored in the binders. Additional Equipment: *'GN Sword VIII' *'GN Sword Bits x6' *'GN Daggers x2' *'Beam Sabers x2' Standard Equipment This is a list of the standard armaments equipped onto Proto Gundam. These armaments change depending on which frame is equipped though weapons like the rifle, vulcans, and beam saber are all retained. *'Beam Rifle: '''The Proto Gundam was equipped with a special beam rifle. The rifle was designed to experiment with the technology behind the beam magnum used by the RX-0. The rifle could switch between rifle and magnum mode to fit the situation. The rifle would become the basis of the Buster Magnum Rifle later used by the GNC-5 Legend. *'Beam Vulcans''' *'Beam Saber' *'Gundam Shield:' A medium weight physical shield made entirely out of a combination of condenser material and Regenium. The shield could easily absorb powerful particle beams. *'Wing Bits:' With the Remote Frame the Proto Gundam was given four Wing Bits to utilize in combat. Like the Wing Bits utilized by the True Guardian, two of them could combine to form Wing Shield Bits or could be used to enhance the mobile suit's particle beams. Unlike the True Guardian, the Wing Bits of the Proto Gundam could fire while docked. These bits would later be carried over to the General Frame. Trivia *The Proto Gundam was the first mobile suit produced by Star Strike to utilize Wing Bits despite not being a member of the Guardian Series. *The Holographic Projection and Synthesis System was inspired by the Mobile Trace System featured in G Gundam.